<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Without A Spark by troubletonesglee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669318">Without A Spark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubletonesglee/pseuds/troubletonesglee'>troubletonesglee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Endgame Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, M/M, Minor Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:15:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubletonesglee/pseuds/troubletonesglee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Grim. That was Sebastian’s first thought as soon as he walked into the halls of McKinley. He scrunched his nose up, making it clear that he was above this. That he was better than this. </p><p>He kept walking, finding his locker fairly easily. As he was opening it, a short girl came rushing up to him."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson &amp; Sebastian Smythe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Without A Spark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had the idea for this when I was listening to Dancing In The Dark by Bruce Springsteen, so I guess this is very, very loosely inspired by that. There’s not really any similarities between the two but I took the title from there anyway, lol.</p><p>The song that Sebastian sings in Dernière Danse by Indila.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grim. That was Sebastian’s first thought as soon as he walked into the halls of McKinley. He scrunched his nose up, making it clear that he was above this. That he was better than this. </p><p>He kept walking, finding his locker fairly easily. As he was opening it, a short girl came rushing up to him. </p><p>"Hi! You should should join glee. We’re having auditions on Tuesday, here’s the details."</p><p>He took the piece of paper that she was brandishing, not giving it so much as a second look. </p><p>"First of all, I don’t know what glee is. This also isn’t very clear, today is Tuesday so do you mean today or next Tuesday?"</p><p>"Today," she stated in a very matter of the fact way, “everything you need to know is on there.” She told him, pointing at the paper with her pen. </p><p>"I still have no idea what glee is."</p><p>"Glee is like, the best thing in the world. You get to sing in front of crowds of people - well, I get to sing in front of crowds of people, you just get to sway on the back. My boyfriend, Finn is always the lead male, since we have so much musical chemistry. We do competitions, too, which we do really well in. Well, we haven’t -“</p><p>“Rachel, calm down,” a boy said, resting a hand on her shoulder, "I think he gets it."</p><p>Sebastian looked this new boy up and down. He was fairly small (was anyone in this school not?) with dark hair and bright eyes. He was also undeniably good looking. </p><p>“You must be the boyfriend?"</p><p>The boy looked at him then, as if he’d only just noticed him, even though Sebastian knew he knew. </p><p>"No, I’m Blaine, and definitely not her boyfriend. I mean, I am someone’s boyfriend, but I think my boyfriend would be very upset if I was also Rachel’s boyfriend.” He was blushing, and looked as though he was mentally kicking himself. </p><p>"Your boyfriend?"</p><p>"Yeah. If that’s a problem I don’t think glee is the best place for you."</p><p>"I don’t have a problem with that. You’re in glee?"</p><p>"No, but I’m going to audition." Blaine said, looking at the floor. </p><p>"There are lots of people in the New Directions. That’s our name. There’s Artie, Tina, Mercedes-“</p><p>Sebastian was not listening. Instead, he looked at Blaine. "I think I might just come and audition."</p><p> </p><p>He did just that. </p><p>When he was called up, he looked out at the people sat in front of him. They all looked very boring. </p><p>"What’s your name?” the teacher asked. </p><p>"My name is Sebastian Smythe, and I’ll be singing Uptown Girl."</p><p>The teacher nodded, making a note of his name.<br/>
"Can I just check how you spell that, please?"</p><p>"Sebastian isn’t that hard.”</p><p>“I mean Smythe.”</p><p>“Sure you do.” He spelled his name out loud, before launching into his performance, which was complete with choreography. </p><p>When he finished, he mentally gave himself a pat on the back. That was excellent, in his humble opinion. </p><p>The audience clapped (as they should) politely, before the teacher spoke again. Sebastian rolled his eyes. This teacher bored him already. </p><p>"Alright, Sebastian. Thank you, that was great. Keep an eye out for the final list later this week."</p><p> </p><p>He had already completely forgotten about glee by the next day. </p><p>"Hi, they’re just about to put the list up, come look!"</p><p>Sebastian looked round, eyes meeting Blaine’s. </p><p>"I don’t even wanna be in glee."</p><p>Blaine’s smile got smaller, but he said "at least come see if you made it in.”</p><p>Sebastian sighed, but followed anyway. He guessed that not many people were very good seeing as the list was up so quickly, which was confirmed when he saw it. His and Blaine’s names were the only ones on it. </p><p>It occurred to him that he hadn’t heard Blaine sing, but he didn’t hold onto the thought for too long. He figured that he’d hear him eventually. Apparently they sang at every opportunity. </p><p>“They’re having practise today instead of tomorrow this week so they can introduce the new members."</p><p>"Sounds like they already know you."</p><p>"Well, I guess, yeah, but they don’t know you." He was blushing again, and Sebastian was seriously worried about this kid. </p><p>Something about how he was looking at him made him want to go to glee, though. "Fine, I’ll come."</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian already disliked everyone in glee. As soon as he walked in, he was met by shrieking (he thought Rachel was meant to be good?) and some appalling fashion choices. </p><p>He looked for Blaine, and found him talking to some boy (whose outfit was largely contributing to the bad fashion), who was hanging off of him as if he couldn’t bare to be apart from him. That must be the boyfriend. Sebastian scrunched up his nose. </p><p>"Alright guys, settle down. Today we’re introducing our two new members, Blaine and Sebastian!" The teacher dropped his hands onto their shoulders and Sebastian grimaced. </p><p>"Do you guys want to introduce yourselves?"</p><p>Blaine stepped forward before Sebastian could even open his mouth.<br/>
“Most is you already know me, but my name is Blaine and I’m very excited to be here. I hope to help reinvent the New Directions and have us win all of our competitions. </p><p>"Who says we need reinventing?” Rachel declared, but was silenced by cheering. </p><p>Blaine looked at Sebastian, nodding at him. </p><p>"I’m Sebastian and I’m only here because I feel bad for you all."</p><p>That was met by loud protests, and some girl in the back yelled "hell to the no!”</p><p>He just rolled his eyes in response, going to sit down in the back. </p><p>The teacher, who hadn’t said his name once between now and the auditions, spoke, "this weeks assignment is to sing songs that you feel best represent you. Blaine, Sebastian, if you need any help feel free to ask."</p><p>"Why would we need help? Sounds like Blaine over there is already very confident and you lot don’t even know anything about me to come to that conclusion."</p><p>He looked taken aback, “you’re right, it was wrong of me to assume that. But the help is still there if you need it."</p><p>The girl who yelled earlier then asked, “so we’re the help now? I’m not no damn assistant."</p><p>Sebastian closed his eyes. This was going to be a long week. </p><p> </p><p>Blaine was very excited about the assignment. He had decided to sing Crazy in Love by Beyoncé, which had triggered a mixture of “awwws” and “why am I even in this damn group,” (that was from Sebastian, which hurt a little bit for some reason that Blaine didn’t know). </p><p>He glanced back at Sebastian during Puck’s rendition of Rock N Roll Star by Oasis, curious as to what he was going to sing. He had been right earlier that week - no one in that room knew him. </p><p>He didn’t have to think about it for too long, as it was his turn next. </p><p>Watching as Sebastian sighed, annoyed, he was even more interested, as no one knew the song he wanted. The band kids had to search for it, and when he started Blaine could see why. He had no idea what Sebastian was singing. </p><p>Oh ma douce souffrance<br/>
(My sweet torment) </p><p>Pourquoi s’acharner tu recommence<br/>
(No point in fighting, you start again)</p><p>Je ne suis qu’un être sans importance<br/>
(I’m but a meaningless being)</p><p> </p><p>Sans lui je suis un peu paro<br/>
(Without him I’m a bit troubled)</p><p>Blaine watched him in awe, the way he could dance while singing in a while different language (which he was enjoying a little too much, especially considering his boyfriend was sat next to him). </p><p>Une dernière danse<br/>
(A last dance)</p><p>Pour oublier ma peine immense<br/>
(To forget my great misery)</p><p>Je veux m’enfuir que tout recommence<br/>
(I want to get away, everything to start again)</p><p>Oh ma douce souffrance<br/>
(My sweet torment)</p><p>When he finished, he was panting lightly, likely as a result of that quite frankly beautiful choreography. Even though he had no idea what the song was about, he’d managed to work out from his dance that it was about pain. Blaine, among with everyone else) clapped frantically. </p><p>“Thank you Sebastian, that was excellent. Do you want to tell us what it was about.”</p><p>“No, I’m good.”</p><p> </p><p>Blaine caught up with Sebastian after practise. </p><p>“Did you want to go for coffee sometime?”</p><p>Sebastian sucked in a breath between his teeth. “I mean, I’d like to but I’m busy.”</p><p>“Right,” Blaine looked down, “well, you were really good.”</p><p>“Thanks. You were too, killer.”</p><p>Blaine could feel the heat rush to his cheeks. “Killer?”</p><p>“Yeah, because you killed that performance.”</p><p>He couldn’t speak properly for the next 10 minutes after that. </p><p> </p><p>Sebastian didn’t ever sit with the glee kids. Instead, he sat with the football team, which he’d also joined, and the cheerleaders, who seemed to hang off of him. </p><p>Of course he liked girls. Why wouldn’t he?</p><p>"Blaine? Are you listening?” Kurt’s voice interrupted his thoughts. </p><p>“What? Right, yeah, you should wear the blue one.”</p><p>Kurt nodded, seemingly satisfied with that. Damn, great guess. Blaine had no idea what Kurt had been talking about. </p><p> </p><p>Sebastian missed glee practise that day, and it wasn’t the first time, either. Mr Schue just shook his head sadly at Blaine when he caught him looking round for Sebastian. </p><p>No one understand he kept missing practise. He’d come one week, then be gone for two. He was so, so talented but it was as if he couldn’t see it. They needed him for Sectionals, but he just didn’t seem to care. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t see Sebastian again until next week. He’d asked a few people, but no one had seen him before then. </p><p>“You’re coming for coffee with me.”</p><p>“What, why?”</p><p>“You have some explaining to do.”</p><p> </p><p>They were sat across from one another in the Lima Bean, Sebastian nervously clutching his cup. </p><p>“Why aren’t you ever at glee?”</p><p>“I do come, sometimes.”</p><p>“Yeah, sometimes. That’s not the same as coming every time.”</p><p>“I told you, I’m a very busy person.”</p><p>“Doing what?” Blaine paused, realisation sadly dawning. “You’re busy in bed with the cheerleaders?” He didn’t like that thought. </p><p>“What? No,” Sebastian furrowed his brows, “I like boys.”</p><p>“You do?”</p><p>“I do?”</p><p>Blaine was kicking himself now. He’d gotten worked up over nothing every day at lunch. </p><p>“Then what do you do?”</p><p>“If it find out that you tell this to anyone else, even that boyfriend of yours, I will not hesitate to deck you.”</p><p>“I box.”</p><p>“I don’t care.”</p><p>Blaine smiled a little. “Fine, I’m not telling.”</p><p>“I have to go to work. That’s why I missed school last week.”</p><p>Blaine frowned. “Why’s that a bad thing? Not that you should miss school because of it.”</p><p>Sebastian looked down at his coffee. “If I don’t do it I starve.”</p><p>It was safe to say that Blaine hadn’t been expecting that. “What?”</p><p>“My family all live in France. I did, too, I grew up there. But when my parents spit up, my dad got me and moved us around a lot. Across France, them England, Italy and finally America. I thought we were done once we moved here, my gad got a great job, he was states attorney, but then he told at the end of last year that he wanted to move back to France. I said no."</p><p>Blaine nodded, gesturing for him to go on.</p><p>"I’ve not had a proper, real friend in years; there’s never enough time for people to get to know me. I wanted to finish high school in America, to stay in one place for once. He told me that I had a week to find somewhere to live, so I found an apartment in Ohio. He pulled me out of private school, obviously, so once I’d found the apartment I had to find a public school. I looked at West Lima High but it looked awful, so I found McKinley instead. I didn’t think it didn’t look too bad, which is a lie, it sucks, but I sent in an application, got an interview and made it in because of my "outstanding sporting achievements", which I don’t really understand because they don’t even have a lacrosse team here. My dad pays half of my rent, and I found a sponsor to pay the rest, but everything else I pay for." He finished. </p><p>"Can - could I come over? Only if you don’t mind, of course."</p><p>"There’s not really a lot to do. My television doesn’t work properly most of the time, so unless you want to like, shower together, which I don’t think your boyfriend would be too pleased with, it’ll probably just be a lot of sitting."</p><p>Blaine blushed hard, but nodded. "I don’t mind. Not the showering thing, we’re not doing that."</p><p>"Well that sucks."</p><p> </p><p>The apartment wasn’t anywhere near as bad as Blaine had expected. It was fairly big, and quite modern, but he supposed it wasn’t exactly what Sebastian had been used to. </p><p>He did get to see the shower (Sebastian had insisted), but they just hung out like normal friends would. </p><p>Blaine was looking at the walls now, which were covered in prints of all the places Sebastian had lived, as well as pictures of him with his various lacrosse teams. </p><p>"You know what would complete this? A picture of the New Directions once we win Sectionals. »</p><p>Sebastian smiled and nodded. "I think I’d like that."</p><p>"You would?"</p><p>"I would."</p><p> </p><p> A year later </p><p>They were sat in Sebastian’s apartment, underneath that picture. They’d won everything last year, and, just like he’d wanted, Sebastian was still at McKinley. </p><p>Kurt and Blaine had broken up when Kurt moved away, deciding that long distance wouldn’t be fair on either of them. </p><p>Blaine had eventually worked up enough courage to ask Sebastian out on a date, which Sebastian had gladly agreed to. They’d officially been boyfriends for three months now, but Blaine wanted to take things a step further. </p><p>"Bas?" He asked, lifting his head from his boyfriend’s chest. </p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"So my dad is working away most of this year, and he’s really the only one with a problem with me liking boys, and I was talking to my mom about you."</p><p>Sebastian nodded nervously. </p><p>"She - she said that since Cooper doesn’t live with us anymore, which has freed up a few rooms, you could - you could move in with us, if you wanted? We we thinking that it might be nice for you to have an adult in your life again, and then you wouldn’t have to miss so much school this year."<br/>
He looked up at Sebastian, who had tears running down his face. Reverse, reverse, he’d upset him. </p><p>"You don’t have to if you don’t want to, if you’re happy here that’s fine, we were just -"</p><p>"B, be quiet, you’re stressing for no reason. I’d love to."</p><p>He pressed a soft kiss to Blaine’s lips, before Blaine pulled away with a huff. </p><p>"You taste like salt."</p><p>"My bad." Sebastian laughed. </p><p>"Come on," Blaine said, tugging Sebastian to his feet, "let’s get you packed."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know your thoughts on this!</p><p>If you want to see more from me, go follow me on tumblr, I’m @/troubletonesglee :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>